Utilisateur:Enid-BC
|Dernière= |Préférés= |Surnoms= |Lieu=Liège, Belgique |Activité=Etudiante en droit Princesse |État= |Proches= }} Bonjour, Je me présente, je m'appel Enid, j'ai 19ans, je vis en Belgique (a Liége), je suis étudiente en droit et je suis une princesse. J'aime beaucoup les livres, les filmes et les séries. Mon dieu, ma déesse plutôt, c'est Helena Bonham Carter. Je trouve cette femme formidable, j'admire son look, quel que fois décalé, mais toujours fantastique, son talent et sa grace. Ma série préférée est de loins Once Upon A time, je suis accro a cette série depuis le début, j'ai comencer a regarder il y a plus d'un ans maintenent et depuis, mon intêret ne décroit pas! *-* Ma chouchoutte dans la série, c'est Regina!! Tellement classe, tellement belle, tellement forte… La femme parfaite! Et en plus, elle sais cuisiner (a) ♥ Je me permet de rajouter que dans mes occupation, il y a se forum dédié a Once Upon a Time plus présisément a Regina et Lana Parrilla --> http://ouaq.forumactif.com/ Moi et Once Upon a Time Comme dit plus haut, voila maintenent 1ans que je suis acco a la série!! Je regarde depuis un peut prés le début donc. J'ai toujours aimer les princess et les comptes de fée, donc je pense bien que cette série était faite pour moi ! Mes chouchoux *'Regina' : Elle est tout se que j'aime. Elle est une femme, forte, courageuse, indépendente, elle c'est issé au somet, elle domine les autres. Par dessus tout, se que j'aime chez Regi, c'est qu'elle a beaucoup soufert et qu'elle soufre encore beaucoup. *'Belle' : C'est un des seul, mais Belle est une princess qui n'attend pas d'être sauvé, elle prend sa vie en main et n'as pas besoin de son prince charment" pour faire changer les choses. A bien des égares elle me resemble, ne seresse que dans ca passion pour les livres et les belles histoires. *'Cora ': The queen of heart, puisente, elle a su changer ça vie et prendre le dessus sur les gens qui la maiprisais. Elle les as tous mis a genoux… Si dans le monde enchantée on appelle ça une méchente, chez nous se genre de femme pousse au respect… Puis, Love is Weakness… Mes Shipes *'Swan Queen' : Parce que c'est tellement romentique!! Ces femmes sont fait pour être ensemble!! Je vous le dit!! Puis qu'es que j'aime shiper les méchants et les gentils! C'est un peut le ying et le Yong… *-* *'Golden Heart '(pas taper… xD) : Ouiii tellement de passions, tellement de pouvoirs…. Il y a se petit truc en plus que je ne retrouve pas dans le Rumbelle, se qui me fait le préféré… Quel est se petit truc? Je ne sais pas… Peut être la soufrance^^ *'Sliping Warrior' : Simplement parce que je trouve se ship trés choux!! Elle sont toutes les deux adorable et irais parfaitement ensemble^^ *'Queen Beauty' : Je ne sais pas si il existe selui là, mais si non, on va dire que je l'ai inventer… J'adore l'idée de Belle et Regina… J'aime baucoup cass" les personnages que j'aime ensemble puis… Because she is "Not so useless" si vous voyez se que je veux dire ;) Séires Préférés *Once Upon a Time *Game Of thrones *Xena *Bad Girls *Castle *Gray's Anatomie *Dr House *Desperat Housewives *SwingTown *Battlestar Galactica *… Filmes préféres *Sweeney Tood *Harry Potter *The king's speach *Big Fish *Les misérables *The heart of me *Toast *…